


Travelers in the Night

by Jesterbus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, No beta we just sweat it out, Slightly OOC Emet-Selch, Trains, Virgin WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbus/pseuds/Jesterbus
Summary: For Jun there could be nothing worse then traveling for the first time by train. He soon will realize that it sometimes isn't bad at all. Especially when hot strangers walk into the picture.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Travelers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This technically started as my undying affection for all things train related and turned into my WoL just having a good time. This was meant to be short sweet and to the point but it sprouted wings. Enjoy

Jun was flustered, traveling wasn’t really his thing and had never been his thing. He didn’t even technically like to leave the safety of his bedroom on any given day. Traveling by train to visit his parents that lived 12 hours away was not what he was expecting to do during his educational break. It had all started when his mom and dad decided to take a trip west and fell in love with the warmer climate and softer sands around Eulmore and the rest was history. 

This would be his first time traveling ever and while he wished he could just walk, that wasn’t possible to get him from point A to point B. Train was just one of the ways. It was as his parents said the most cost effective and easiest way to travel, with flight technically being the first option but definitely not affordable.

His attire consisted of a pair of black sweatpants and a dark pink short sleeve t-shirt with a gray hoodie over the top. He wasn't known to be the most fashionable but he prioritized comfort over style most days. With his short stark white hair pulled up to an uneven high ponytail he looked like any normal kind of traveler, at least that's what he thought. With the ticket his parents' moogle mailed him and his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Jun tentatively walked towards the station near the Crystarium in the late afternoon.

Filled to the brim with all walks of life, Jun pushed his way through masses of travelers and their loved ones in order to get to his correct platform. The cacophony of different smells and the loud noises boomed around the station's high ceiling and architecture leaving Jun feeling lost amongst the crowded central station. He had listened to his mom's guidance about arriving an hour early in order to make it with enough time to board the train and settle down. He wasn’t expecting the large crowds on a weekday. 

Dipping, dodging, and diving through couples, old ladies, and whining children he found the correct gate and continued walking. Once he arrived at the correct platform which was mostly empty, he sat upon a bench in front of the missing train and stared down at his ticket. ‘Where is this fucking train…’ he thought, bending the corner of his ticket in frustration. He kept glancing at the number placed at the edge of the platform as well as the prewritten board at the head of it stating the times for different trains arriving and departing. This was stressful to say the least for him.   
  
Taking a look away from the ticket, board, and platform number Jun decided to take in the people around the vicinity instead to calm his nerves. Lalafells gathered in a group next to a pretzel stand, a clumped group of three Elezen, two Hyur, and one Miqo’te all standing close to the very end of the platform, and a mid-height black cloaked figure stood at the very edge a few feet away. 

The mysterious figure seemed to be the only one extremely out of place and Jun took the time to observe the person's behavior. ‘What is up with that outfit?’ Jun questioned noticing the figure seemed to be hunched over somewhat. The man was dressed in a simple black trench coat with a hood attached. The attire underneath that peaked through consisted of a white button shirt with gold pinstripe pants. Jun looked towards his own clothes and gave a comical frown to himself. He really shouldn’t question other people's taste in clothing when he himself looked like he had just rolled out of bed. 

The whistle blew loudly at the end of the station waking Jun from his thoughts. The signaling followed by a muffled voice over the intercom warning all close to the edge to watch out for the train preparing to dock. Jun grabbed his duffel bag from beside him and clenched his ticket as he stood towards the back of the masses of people waiting to board.

‘You can do this Jun….it's just an overnight trip and then you’ll be at your parents house. Nothing bad ever happens on trains these days…’ he thought to himself as he took a tentative step onto the third train car. Stepping on and turning the corner he was met with a long hallway with pairs of seats on either side. Taking a quick glance at his ticket he saw the number 14 and made his way down the aisle towards his section. 

The seat itself was on the aisle thankfully with the chair next to it currently unoccupied. This gave Jun enough time to settle into his spot and throw his bag in the rack above the seats. Sitting down he noticed that it was technically too small for him. Being a male Au Ra, height was always an issue when it came to certain things. Door ways, clothing, and now train seats. He tried to settle in as much as he could but knowing the seat next to him may be filled he knew he shouldn't settle for long. Fiddling his thumbs he watched as the other occupants sat down for the long journey ahead. He kept a look out for any one single person boarding that may in fact be what he deemed his seat buddy for the next 12 hours. Once the ticket master followed the last member to board and shut the side door behind them, Jun brushed it off as being lucky he didn’t have to deal with awkward conversations.

Tickets were punched, and people started to settle down waiting for the train to start its departure. Upon hearing the tell tale signal of the whistle and the sudden lurch of the metal wheels, the train started to make its exit from the station. Releasing the breath he held in, Jun sighed out and tried to spread his legs further in the cramped seat. Surprisingly it was a lot less bumpy and rumbly then he thought it would be, the only sign that they were moving was the very slight sway of the cart and the scenery passing by the window faster with every minute. 

The sun was just cresting the edge of the horizon by the time they reached full speed. Patrons on the train were either getting settled in for the night in their chairs or standing up and grabbing personal items from their bags. Jun took this as a moment to explore his prison for the next few hours until he could will himself to fall asleep. Taking the time to stand up and get his train legs in order he made his way towards the front.  
  
Passing a few carts that looked identical to the first he slid the door open to the 6th carriage and was greeted with something new. The room opened up to a small bar with a kitchen attached to one side while sets of booths lined the other side. This must be the dining cart as his mom called it which means he could order a drink. The cart was mostly empty except for the bar keep and the same hooded figure from before facing forwards with a drink in his hands. Jun walked up silently and took a peek at the menu. 

The usual varieties of food placed in breakfast lunch and diner categories and a short list of drinks ranging from plain to alcoholic. He ordered a dark stout. Upon receiving his drink and handing the bar keeper a few gil he spun around to face the vast windows opposite the bar next to the booths. The sun had all but disappeared but its rays could still be seen on the horizon painting the sky with bright oranges and reds that faded to deep blues and purples.

Sighing softly Jun took his first sip and looked over at the hooded figure just a few feet away in the booth. The figure had slipped off their hood and Jun was able to see the mysterious person's identity. A pale complexion with dark hair and a white side bang. He seemed lonely sitting all by himself. 

Jun wasn’t big on talking to strangers, but if it gave him a chance to cheer someone up and forget that he was even on a train then it seems well worth it to start a conversation at least. Picking up his drink he walked over to the mysterious man and gestured at the empty seat before him.

"Would you like some company?" He asked softly, setting the drink down on the table in front of him. 

The man before him looked up into Jun's face and gave a soft smile and gestured towards the empty seat before him without a word. Jun took the risk and sat down sliding further into the booth with his beverage. Jun was able to take in more of the man from the front and noticed the third eye in the center of his forehead as well as his yellow piercing eyes that gaze straight at him.

“Uh….Hi. I’m Jun” he stammered, taking a larger sip of his dark ale, he gave a silent choke at trying to chug a bigger portion in one sitting and set the glass softly down on the table. The man before him slowly started to smirk in his direction and finally took a sip of his own drink.  
  
“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Pray tell, what brings you on a train bound for Kholusia this time of night?” the stranger asked softly. Jun watches as he leaned forward on the table in between them and rests his elbow upon the surface to hold his head up with one hand.  
  
“I’m visiting my parents.They offered me a ticket to come during my time off from my studies. Needless to say I wasn’t expecting to take a train, assuming they would want to visit the  
Crystiarium. My mother. She always has other plans for some reason and I.." Jun cut himself off and exhaled the last part of his sentence shrugging further into his jacket in embarrassment. Word vomit was an occurrence for him in awkward situations and while he normally wouldn’t divulge personal info to strangers he couldn’t help but continue on.

The man before him doesn't seem to mind him over sharing and the soft smile on his face seems to invite Jun into talking more.

“I’ve never been on a train before, or really any kinda mode of transportation for that matter.” Jun states while looking out the window of the train car. The landscape outside is now covered in darkness with tiny stars peeking their way through the darkening midnight sky. "I've always been stuck in one place and never took the time to explore outside what I’m used to. I don’t know how people do it on the regular.”

The stranger in front of him gave a soft smile and took a sip of his own libation and reached up and brushed the silver bang back behind his ear, only for it to fall back into place on the side of his face. “Traveling can be tiresome I agree, but the benefit outweighs all that when the objective is to get to your destination." The man pulls the cup back to his lips and finishes off the last of his drink, exhaling slowly. "I bet your parents will be thrilled to see you upon arrival" The man states with a somewhat cheery yet forced smile.  
  
Brushing the stray hairs into the clip on the side of his head Jun leaned back further and looked towards the ceiling. His long legs going in either direction as to not kick the man in front of him, but give him enough room to stretch out. "Yeah..my mom will be but my dad...ugh.” Halting the conversation there Jun grabs the cup in front of him and slams the rest of the stout down his throat. He really shouldn’t pour his problems on to random strangers. Both their glasses are empty and the conversation has gone to a standstill. 

“uh...I’m sorry.. but I didn’t get your name...what was it..?” Jun askes , fidgeting with the leftover condensation on the outside of the glass.

The man opposite him gave a smirk, leaned back further in the both himself and stated “My name is Emet-Selch but you can call me Emet.” he states pushing his own glass to the edge of the table. “You are by far the most interesting person on this vessel and am quite glad for the company this fine evening” he states snapping his fingers into the air. All of a sudden the bar keeper rushes to the booth and places down an ornate corked bottle and two small glasses while picking up the discarded cups. Jun freezes and looks at the bottle on the table. It looks to be a wine from the shape but he can’t seem to read the label.

The carriage dims all of a sudden leaving the only lights the ones casting above each of the booths. A loud popping sound echoes in the silent air and the soft glug of liquid can be heard across the table. Turning back to the man, now formally known as Emet, Jun sees the two cups full to the brim of bright amber liquid. 

Sliding a cup over Emet gestures to take a drink, picking up his own and taking a tiny sip from it. Jun tentatively picks up the cup and brings it to his lips. His nose picks up a sweet fruity scent that differs drastically from the dark stout he had before. Ingesting a bit, the liquid tastes like cherries with an aftertaste of floral notes. It's definitely not something he wouldn’t drink on the regular but it’s fine enough. 

“So..what brings you to Kholusia?” Jun asks, taking another quick sip of the liquid.

“I was summoned here by my associate….work would have me travel to the end of the earth to fix a problem that any normal fool could fix but what can you do. When they ask I go” Emet says boredly while taking a sip of his own.

“Oh, sounds like it's important. What kinda work do you do if you don't mind me asking?”

“This and that, though all for the better of humanity as they say. My work generally involves infrastructures but on the rare occasion I’m sent on tasks to oversee personal building projects.” Emet sighs, raises his arms above his head and stretches them out. The sleeves of his trench coat slide down his arms revealing more of the tight white shirt hugging his forearms.

Jun takes another sip of his drink and notices he's already at the bottom of the glass. Setting it down he looks up at Emet's face who is clearly smiling at his predicament and pops the cork of the bottle to pour him more of the liquid. Jun can feel the first cup of liquid coursing through him already, making his brain feel soft and his body light. He could handle his drinks pretty well but this stuff definitely had a slight kick to it. 

He took a look to the right and noticed the bar empty, it was just them in the cart alone.

“What do your studies consist of?” Emet asks using the back of the booth's chair to rest his arms out long ways.

“I’m currently in my general education, though hopefully after next year I will be able to pick my major and figure out my goals in life” Jun states, turning his head to the right to look out the dark window. The carriage rocks suddenly sloshing the liquid in the cups from side to side. It also jostles Jun’s right leg to brush against what he assumes is Emet's from underneath the table. Unsure if he should move it, he feels his companions own leg lean softly against his own. 

“There is still time for all that. I would enjoy what youth you have to you and experience life to the fullest while you can. We are only young once” he states finishing off his own cup finally and pouring himself another glass half way full. 

Jun blushes softly at the assumed compliment and chugs the remainder of his own drink and slides it towards Emet's for hopefully another refill of the sweet nectar. Emet happily obliges and finishes off the bottle filling Jun’s cup up half way.

Setting the empty bottle down he watches as Emet cradles the glass of wine close to his chest. “You probably get all the girls, a tall young Au Ra like yourself bursting with life.” The smirk on his face softens upon the glass touching his lips to take another sip.  
  
“Uh…” the blush spreads further on Jun’s face which starts to prominently appear on his dark complexion. “nope…I prefer the company of men” he says lightly into the silent air while turtling further into his hoodie. Not an admission he would say out loud but the alcohol had seemed to loosen him up somewhat. 

The glass seems to pause mid tilt at Emet's lips and the look on his face is somewhat curious. “Ah. I misjudged and am utterly sorry for assuming” he states finally taking the sip of wine.  
  
Jun breathes a sigh of relief in that the situation didn’t turn from awkward to worse. Picking up his own cup he takes a sip to quench his now dry throat. 

“I remember when I was your age, flaunting lifes youth into the wind and adventuring forth into the unknown world of adulthood. I met all sorts of people on the road ahead as well as dated a few men and women in my time. I’m sure any man would be happy to have someone as strapping as yourself, even though you could use a bit of a wardrobe.”

Jun’s brain seemed to pause for a second. The knee next to his is replaced by a hand that cups the round of his knee cap. ‘He’s Bi!’ Jun thinks, staring straight at the man in front of him with a slightly gaped expression.

“I should be heading back to my seat now….” Jun states. Picking up the cup and downing the rest of the contents. He goes to get up when he feels an arm grab a hold of his elbow.

“My friend. I didn’t mean to be so forward. Forgive me. Why don't you accompany me to my sleeper cart. In your state you shouldn’t be alone. I promise I wont do anything more without your permission” he states, giving him a soft smile with a kind of mirth. Jun feels the heat from his hand through his jacket and contemplates what kind of request Emet actually put forth to him. “I uh…”

“Just for a little while, until the alcohol wears off. You seem not the worse for wear and if you wouldn’t mind I could use the company. That is if you're interested…” he goes on. The look on his face is of genuine interest.

Jun gulped silently and leaned his head down. “Sure...uh just...let me check on my bag and I’ll meet you” he's cut off by Emet sliding out of the booth. “No bother” Emet states as he finally raises to full form “we shall grab it on the way there. My room is in the last carriage. Come.” he says walking his way slowly to the door.

Jun follows close behind Emet through the next couple of carriages. They are surrounded in almost complete darkness except for the soft emergency lights lining the floors and above certain parts of the ceiling. The occupants in the carts seemed to all be fast asleep. While passing by some are leaning on the shoulders of next door occupants while others sleep straight up with heads leaning to either side. It is mostly quite with the soft sound of a snore every few minutes or so. 

Reaching the third carriage they finally make it to Jun’s empty seat. Jun watches slightly dazed as Emet tries to grab for his duffel bag on the rack. His height is just shy of reaching the strap tucked in at the top. Jun chuckles softly and makes his way over to assist in grabbing his own bag. Reaching up past Emet's hand he takes notice of their difference in height. Jun is about one head length taller then Emet making the man's height to just about the bottom of his chin.

Leaning closer Jun brushes right against Emet's back to reach over the top of the bag to hold onto the strap. Slowly dislodge the bag he feels eyes upon him. Looking back down he notices Emet has turned around in the space and is facing towards him but not touching. Only the fabrics on their bodies seem to slightly caress.

Pulling the strap forward but not removing his eyes from Emet's face, the bag wiggles free and he secures it back onto his shoulder. Their eyes locked the entire time. The heat from Emet's gaze makes Jun flush slightly and the short distance between them electrifies the air around them.

“You're quite tall,” Emet whispers quietly. Jun laughs softly at the statement, being used to people saying that to him. Emet's hand raises from his side and grabs onto Jun's shoulder. “Come this way” he states, sliding it down until he reaches Jun's free hand and grabs a hold of it. Leading the way in hand they walk down the middle aisle of the train.

Upon entering the sliding door at the end they walk into a slightly squeezed hallway of shut doors. Emet releases Jun’s hand and walks ahead to the last door on the left hand side and enters in. Jun is not sure what he signed up for but sleep is honestly the last thing on his mind at the moment. 

Reaching the end of the hallway he turns the corner and peers into the dark room Emet walked into. The cart makes a soft jostle and Jun grabs for something in the darkness to stabilize himself from falling flat on his face. His arms reach out but there is nothing to grab. His bag falls from his shoulder as he falls face first into the darkness. He lands on something soft.

"My you landed right in my bed" Emet chuckled softly from somewhere in the dark room. The sound of the door sliding shut enveloped the room into darkness. Jun looks around slowly and hears soft ruffling sounds but from where he can't pick out. Taking a look around in the night Jun notices a soft light shining from the left get bigger and bigger. Turning his head slightly to the side so as to not pierce his horns into the mattress he notices its a window and a slightly lit town is about to pass by. Enjoying the scenery for once and forgetting the predicament he's in, Jun relaxes into the soft surface. 

The town seems smaller from a distance but the lights shining from it seem to coat the surrounding lands in a glow of yellows and whites. His eyes start to adjust to the minimum amount of light. Feeling a dip in what he's assured is the mattress he's laying on, Jun feels a hand push his body closer to the glass of the window. Adjusting appropriately he feels a warm figure slide up beside him.

The alcohol in Jun’s system has already started to fade. The back of his brain nagging him that he should probably get up and return back to his uncomfortable seat one cart away. That he doesn't deserve simple comforts like this in his life. The words stop when a puff of warm air blows playfully against the side of his neck.

“You're thinking too hard dear Jun. Try and relax. Like I stated before I wont do anything unless you explicitly agree” Emet says. 

Still to that moment he had been telling the truth. The only thing they had done so far was be close to each other. Jun releases the breath he had been holding in and relaxes further into the bed.

“May I hold you?” he asks. Jun shakes his head softly in agreement, not sure if his voice would work. A hand slides from beside him and reaches across his chest laying flat against the hoodie. He looks down and notices the arm is partial bare with the white buttoned sleeve rolled up to his elbow. It seems somewhere in the darkness Emet had discarded the black trench coat somewhere in the room.

The hand doesn't move but the body beside him does, pressing closer against Jun's arm and side. “Why do you insist on wearing such thick clothing? You must be burning up under that pullover” he asks. Jun chuckles softly and reaches for the hand on his chest. Grabbing it he brings the back of it up to his face and rests it against his cold cheek. 

“I get cold quite easily, hence the sweat pants and hoodie” he states, releasing the hold on the hand against his face he rests his arm back down at his side.

“Well I’ll just have to keep you warm then” Emet states and the hand on his face slides back down to his chest and across to the other side of his body. Emet's body starts to roll closer and half of it covers him like a blanket. His head tucked partially away from Jun’s spiked chin.

Looking back out the window, Jun notices the ocean slowly creep into view. The only light left in the sky is the moon descending down from above. They are soon faced with a vast ocean, the moon following along as the train steams ahead. Its soft glow casting silver wisps on the water that lap and sway with the tides current.

The arm holding him in place slowly pulls away from Jun’s side and slides up the front of his torso. "I'm curious how your skin would look in the moon's glow.." Emet states softly into Jun’s neck. Feeling the heat from the hand placed against his sternum, Jun looks down as best as he can and notices Emet’s face is staring right up into his. “Might I take a peek for curiosity sake?” He asks in a low seductive voice.

Not taking his eyes off of Emet he nods and watches as Emet's hand slides to the bottom of his hoodie and pushes inch by inch until part of Jun’s black scaled hip is exposed. A soft gasp escapes from Jun’s lips as the hand slowly circles and caresses the textured scales there. “Now tell me to stop if I’m getting too much for you” Emet states, pausing his venture to look straight at Jun’s blushing face. 

Jun shakes his head vigorously. “No! Uh. It's not a problem. None of this is a problem really....” He turns to the side and stares out at the vast horizon. “It's just. I’ve never been with a man or anyone for that matter...”

Keeping his eyes focused on the scenery he can’t seem to look at Emet after admitting something so deep and personal. Most people his age had already been through this countless times. Jun was in a sense late to the party. Never really being interested or pursuing anyone in his 26 years of life. He blamed it on school or blamed it on life when in all actuality he was just holding himself back. 

After what felt like eons of silence, Jun felt a hand brush the top of his forehead. Looking over he noticed Emet had sat up with his legs over the side of the bed. The hand on his forehead caressed down and fell off slowly to Emet's side. His other hand was slowly popping the buttons off one by one on his white shirt. Shrugging it slowly off his shoulders he tugged it off his arms and hung it on a hook next to the bed where the missing trench coat also presided.

Jun sat up in the bed and watched as Emet stood up unzipping his trousers; kicking off his shoes one by one and then sliding the pants off one leg at a time. He was left in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. “Well if I am to be your first then I should play the part” he states, giving his arms a good stretch before turning back to Jun.

Jun’s face heated up a whole degree hotter and the blush spread all the way across from cheek to cheek. He stammered, trying to respond to such a sight but the only words that came out were of the silent variety. Emet smirked and lies back down in the spot he occupied before. 

“Well are you coming to join me?” Emet asked softly looking up into Jun’s face. He was unsure how to start. He stared blankly at the body before him and all trains of thought seemed to float right out.

Emet sighed understandingly and grabbed at Jun' s hand nearby and placed it right on his bare chest. “I give you permission to do as you please to me. Just take your time and do what feels natural. We are in no rush” he states in a kind voice.

Jun can feel the rise and fall of Emet's chest as he lays on the bed. Removing his hand he scoots down tentatively, throwing his leg over Emet's body so he's straddling his thighs. The body before him just lays there, and the look on Emet's face is reassuring that Jun is at least doing something right. 

Hunching forward with arms on either side of Emet's body, Jun lowers his face and gives a soft kiss to Emet's collar bone. The body before him doesn't move nore does Emet say anything. Jun continues on. His knowledge of sex stems from pictures hes seen in educational books as a young adult and the few magazines and mangas hes bought through the ages.

Giving his body another kiss on the opposite collar bone, Jun adjusts his position a bit so one hand is free to explore. He starts up on Emet's shoulder, knowing it's not the sexiest place to start, and slides his hand over and down his sternum. Reaching his pecks he slides over to one of the exposed nipples and lays his hand upon it. It’s soft to the touch but once the hand encompasses it hardens slightly. ‘I wonder..’. To the other side Jun leans down and gives the other a nipple a tentative lick. The body below him ripples slightly and a soft gasp escapes from Emet’s mouth. 

This spurs Jun to continue further. Wrapping his lip around and giving a soft suckle before continuing to fondle with the tip of his tongue. The hand on the other nipple circles around and pinches softly. This releases a low moan from Emet's mouth. Removing his head, Jun looks at Emet's face and sees a blush spread across his cheeks. His mouth slightly parted and his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

It's in that moment that Jun wants to kiss Emet furiously. Slowly extending his body further he leans over Emet's face. Their eyes meet, releasing a shock of endorphins through Jun's body. He goes to lean forward but a hand pauses him mid motion. 

“If you kiss me now, your fate will surely be sealed. I don’t know If I’ll be able to keep my hands off you” Emet states sliding his hand from where he's rested it on Jun’s chest up to the side of his face.

Jun tentatively grabs the hand and gives the back a soft kiss and holds it back down besides Emet's body. “I’m ready.”

Jun seals his lips onto Emet’s and electricity shoots through his body once more but much stronger. Pulling away he tries again and again peppering kisses onto his lips and on the side of his face.

“Would it be alright If I touched your hair?” Emet asks when his lips became free. Jun leans back and gives a silent nod. 

Feeling a set of hands weaving into the base of his ponytail, he is directed back to Emet's lips and is pulled in for another kiss. This time for longer than just a simple press of the lips. Emet's tongue escapes his mouth and licks between Jun's slightly parted lips, asking for silent permission. Opening he feels the kiss heat up as Emet coaxes and duels his tongue with softness and precision. Their lips pressed close and their combined breaths escaping in shallow puffs. 

Feeling the hand in his hair pull him away slightly he looks down into Emet’s heated face. The hair on Emet’s head is hallowed with strands from his silver side bang interweaving with his dark brown locks. His cheeks are stained with a light blush and his lips are puffed and glistening from the kiss. “More?” He asks. Jun feels his heart race at the question and leans toward Emet's ear. 

He silently gives it a flick with his tongue and grabs it with the edge of his lips, giving it a nibble. The hair on his head is suddenly loosened from its tie and it slowly cascades and frames the side of Jun’s face. “Yes…please” he whispers.

The hand in his hair slides away and brushes the front of his still clothed chest. He pulls back up and returns to Emet’s lips to continue kissing and feels the hand on his chest sink slower to the hem of his sweatshirt. The hand returning back to the scaled hip and slowly working its way up underneath. 

Running up along his toned chest the hand reaches his pecs and runs flat against his left nipple. Another spike of electricity courses through him and he pulls away from the kiss to moan softly into the air. “Is this ok?” Emet askes, rubbing his fingertips against the bud. Jun leans forward nodding his head furiously, not sure if he did answer verbally what would truly come out of his mouth. The finger pinches and caresses the nub and then moves to the opposite to give it the same act. Jun moves back up to a sitting position on Emet's thighs and feels the hand slide back down to his hips as he leans away. 

Taking a first glance at the full picture, he notices Emet is hard under his boxers. Jun is in much of the same state but with all his clothes still on. The body below him moves and Emet sits up, adjusting so Jun is now sitting in his lap comfortably. He feels hands playfully brush his hips and a pair of lips kiss the scales along his neck. “Is it ok to take this off?” Emet asks, rolling up the corners of the sweater in anticipation. Jun nods again and slowly the garment raises up to his neck, having to adjust and maneuver over the horns on the side of his face.

Emet has this look on his face like the cat that got the milk as he leans forward and brushes kisses of his own along Jun’s own collar bone. 

Jun’s hand grabs a hold of the silver streaked hair in front of him pulls softly at the strand. Running his hand along the buzzed length at the back of Emet’s neck he traces his fingers down his body to the hem of his briefs. Fingering at the band the kisses on his chest stop and Emet looks up into Jun’s face.

“We do not have to continue any further on my part. We can leave it just like this if you prefer” he states against Jun’s skin, flicking his tongue against a dark mark he left on the right side of Jun’s shoulder. 

Jun blushes fiercely down at the man and smiles softly. “I would like to continue if it's alright with you.”

Emet smiles and reaches down to finger Jun's own pants. “And what about yourself dear Jun?” He asks while leaning forward and giving the underside of his chin a soft kiss. Jun nods softly as to not disrupt the kisses being peppered on his neck. Emet chuckles softly into the scaled skin and leans back a bit. “You're gonna have to remove yourself from my lap in order to discard yourself of those wretched sweatpants.”

It takes but a second for Jun to swiftly remove himself from the position in Emet’s lap and stand up next to the bed. Sliding and kicking off the offended pants and his own boxes, Jun stands there naked before Emet who also during the process has removed his own underwear. 

Gazing at each other Jun is at a loss on what to do next. Emet's face smiles softly and he reaches a hand out towards him. “Might I offer some assistance?”

Jun reaches out to the offered hand and is pulled down into the bed. Emet situations himself so that now he's sitting just below his hips. Jun looks down at the distance and notices their cocks brushing barley together. A blush spread on his cheek again as he took in the sight of Emet's very aroused cock next to his equally hard one. The color of both of them contrasting significantly from the pink of Emet's and Jun's dark purple complexion.

Jun leans up on his arms and kisses Emet intensely, getting the hang of using his tongue to force entry into Emet's mouth. Jun feels a hand slide down his stomach and brush against both of their cocks. Separating, Emet asks “Shall I continue dear Jun?”

“Yess Emet….” he moans softly. This is the first time he’s said Emet's name at all and it seems to spur the man into action. Grabbing a hold Jun feels a spike of lust rush down his back and straight to his groin. Every stroke Emet makes, soft pants escape from Jun’s lips. Taking a peak down, Emet's pale hand works Jun’s cock up and down while his own erection is left alone. 

Jun reaches down and grasps Emet’s and starts his own slow up and downward motion. 

“Junn” He hears Emet moan out, driving Jun to move his hand at a faster pace.

Both are embraced in this mix of light and dark skin. Sweat starts to form on chests and faces making bodies slick and hair stick. Jun can feel the tell tale pull in his abdomen as well as the slight twitching of his cock. In his hand Emet's erection dribbles precome down the side which is used further to lubricate Jun’s strokes. 

Emet’s free arm circles around his shoulder and holds him close, sucking more marks along Jun’s shoulder and licking softly as the scales along his neck. 

“So close..” Jun says into the air, feeling his pleasure about to crest.

He feels the bite on this shoulder and it brings him over the edge and spills all over Emet’s hand and their combined chest. Moaning into the air his hand on Emet's cock doesn't falter as he brings him to completion close behind and feels the hand on his back gripping tightly. 

The air is still, their breathing slowly coming down from the intense high. His shoulder is released and Jun falls flat to the bed, body turning into a puddle. He feels Emet peel his sticky thighs from his and lays down next to Jun side. Their combined come splashed onto both of their bodies. Emet reaches up to a compartment above their heads and pulls a few tissues out and starts cleaning up the mess.

Jun's eyes are trained up at the ceiling of the room and it finally returns to him that they are still on the train. Laughing softly to himself he feels Emet return back to his side and snuggle close to him. Having pulled a bed sheet up from somewhere they are covered modestly. 

“That was…” Jun says softly feeling his eyes slowly start to drift closed tiredly. 

“Mm..no need for praise or compliments, just get some rest my dear” Emet says quietly against his skin. 

As his eyes drift shut he falls into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

The bright light peeking through the crack of the train windows curtain cast a sliver of light straight onto Jun’s face, waking him up from his slumber. The body next to him cuddles closer and nuzzles further into Jun's chest. 

“Mm...why is the world so cruel. Forcing us to go our separate ways. I could stay here all day if it were possible….”

There's a knocking sound on the outside of the cabin door with a voice bellowing “10 MINUTES TILL ARRIVAL!”

Jun looks down at Emet's glaring face at the fact that their morning cuddle session would have to come to an end. Sighing softly Emet rises up to a sitting position and you lock eyes. 

‘This is it…’ Jun thinks, ‘I’ll never see him again.’

He watches as Emet leans over his body gives a section of scales on the top of his forehead a soft kiss. Whispering into the skin “I highly doubt that…”

Shocked, Jun watches as Emet leanes down and kisses him. No tongue or seriousness behind it. Just a simple joining of mouths. 

Pulling away, Emet gets up and finds his discarded underwear and pulls it up his leg along with his trousers. 

“Did you just….” Jun sit up.

“Dear Jun you must get dressed, time is of the essence!” Emet says, buttoning up the white shirt and cuffs and throwing the cloak over his arm. Turning around and leaning against the door he watches from across the room with a smirk on his face.

Jun blushes and removes the sheet and stands in the cramped space. Looking around the room for his discarded article of clothing he pulls on his clothes from yesterday and grabs his bag from off the floor. 

“Forgetting something?”

Jun looks up to see his hair tie wrapped around Emet’s wrist and a smile gracing his face. “Hm. I think I'll keep this as a token to remember you by.”

The comment brings a smile to Jun’s face and he leans down into Emet's space and gives the man one last kiss. 

* * *

The door to the cabin slides open and both men walk out into the cramped hallway full of passengers making their way to the next carriage over to exit. He follows close behind Emet again and out into the hot summer air of the outdoor train platform. He follows him for a while down the platform and they stop in a shady spot out of the sun's blazing reach.  
  
“Uh. How long will you be in town…” Jun asks, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag.

Emet pulls out a rectangular piece of card stock and slips it into Jun’s sweatshirt pocket.

“Just in case.” He states, trying to brush the silver strand of hair out of his face only for it to fall back into place once again. “Call me or text me whenever. I’ll know where to find you..” He states softly and turns on his heels and slowly walks away. 

Jun watches as Emet's back disappears into the crowded platform of love ones hugging and friends reuniting.

Pulling the card out of his pocket Jun notices it's a business card with a gold header. _Architect._ It reads with his name and number on the front. He slips it into his duffel bag for safe keeping and walks towards the station exit. 

‘Oh I plan on it.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a strong feeling this wont be the last time Jun sees dear ole Emet-Selch. I've written myself down a rabbit hole and I have many plans for the future in store. I haven't written anything in quite awhile(except my masters thesis) so if you have any feedback/criticism for me throw it on the comments. Stay tuned o/
> 
> I'm also in the book club so holla at me if you decide to join o/


End file.
